Background Stroies: Juno's Tale
by Darth Raven
Summary: A detial decription of Junos family tree from both her parents side. this only a temp works


The Force Unleashed LS Backgournd story:Junos Tale

The Force Unleashed LS Chapter 2 The Day and the Life of a Female Pilot

It was Beautiful day on Corulag and taking advantage of the day was a family, and also who in the park was A small group of People who where openly opposing the Empire. Victor Eclipse, his wife Rose, and their Children Seven year old Twins Victor and Victoria, six year old Kyle lovely Five year old Juno, Three Veronica, two year old Andre, one year old Rose were enjoying a picnic when The Imperial StromTroopers were fire on everyone in the park Insurgents and Citizens alike. Victor grabbed his children and ran assuming his wife would be right behind him but unfortunely she never made it. All the people at park the park were taken to local hospital, where Victor carried the Rose Andre The twins following close by with Juno standing by his side holding on to his leg as they went into the hospital where he looked in on his wife who had been brought in moments before. The doctor came out and explain the following "Your wife is dieing but when can at least save her child if you would like us to."

"Go ahead but can say goodbye to my wife before she passes in case she does not survive the operation" Victor responded.

"Of course go on in while we prepare a room for your wife's surgery and we can make sure your children has food and then can take them to children's ward so they can play some the children while you are here" The doctor answered.

Victor agreed and he doubted any of his children knew much of what was going on or even understood it. Meanwhile elsewhere in home of Rose's parents a news flash had interrupted their normal programming with the follow news flash

'Earlier today there was an incident at the local park today where a group of insurgents fired upon my locals and hundreds where were taken to the local hospital all critically injured and most them are not excepted to survive. The good news in all this that it appears that a man and his young daughters appeared to have survived this ordeal and that troopers responded immediately to threat and the insurgents were dealt with force and the problem was soon solved. My heart goes out to the families affected by this horrific tragedy. Long live the emperor.'

Just then a knock on the door of their home and was an officer followed by two troopers next to him. The Officer spoke "Sir and madam we regret to inform you that your daughter he passed away during the attack and you can report to the funeral hall Tomorrow morning for the funeral of your daughter".

The man thanks the officer for informing him and then shut the door. He and his wife mourned over the loss for their daughter. Her mother had blamed her husband in say that if had not pushed their daughter away they may have been able to prevent or at least be close to enough to know what even had happened. The couple deiced they would at least attend their daughter's funeral.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Rose had already passed and another daughter was born. Victor held his daughter.'

Just then Juno came in room and saw her dad holding the tiny life and asked with great curiosity "Is that why mommy died."

Victor looked at his at his oldest daughter and said "This is your little sister Callie and no she did not kill your mother. Your mother died due to extreme injuries from being shot by the insurgents."

"Okay Daddy. Can hold my little sis" Juno asked her father.

"Sure you can" Victor replied as he instructed Juno on how to hold her.

Juno held her little sister Rose with pride after she was a big sister again. Then VIctor jr and Victoria came in room and look at the thier little sister with confusion. Victor let each of twins hold thier little sister. Kyle held new baby sister but Victoria and Rose were to young tohold her. It was now time to put Callie down for the night because she had two stay in hospital becuase she was born premature. As they were leaveing Veronica asked their dad "Daddy why we not take Callie home."

"Becuase she was born very early and need to stay here in hospital tell she is better but we can come here and Visit till she is better."

"Yay" All of Victor's Childrenr screamed at once as took them home and prepared them for bed.

The next day Juno and her siblingss attended their mother's funeral and they met their grandparents and some their mom's siblings and their children for the first and only time. Three months later Juno spent most of her nights crying and mourning her mother Rose.

Her father came in with her sister in his hand and yelled at her broke all her toys and then said "This crying needs to stop. You need grow up and face reality. And besides you're a big girl and you have a little sisters to take care of and they do not need to see you mope around the house like you are doing now."

"Yes daddy I'm sorry. I will never cry again and I will be brave for my Siblings" Juno answered her father and she never cried again. Juno devoted most her life helping her dad take care of her younger siblings. Juno loved her siblings even if their father never showed much affection to any of them.

Ever since their mother died their father had become aloof and strict. And to her at times it seems that her father didn't even love her or her sisters. An excited fourteen year old Juno Eclipse started her first day of the Academy. She thought if she joined the Imperial Navy that maybe then her father would give her the love she craved from him. She devoted herself to her studies. She was very bright student passing all her classes with High Honors but still her father refused to acknowledge her. She had been the academy for a year now and it was time for her to graduate with high honors. She invited her father but he refused to come so she decided at that point to disown her father for as she was concerned he did not really care about her. Her constant companion was a Q7 droid which she repaired

Juno was in several relationships. Her first was a Chiss named Grey who she had a son and daughter. One her boyfriends was Talktive sort of guy who her father set her up with becuase He did not aprrove of her realontionship of Greyson becuase he was a Chiss. Juno never really got know the guy becuase he was later transfer to a secert mission. One her boyfriends became extreme obsessed with her and was very abusive which she had a daugther by toward her but before she left him she became pregnant with his child before she left for her current piloting job. Juno devoted herself to being the best pilot and mom she could be. Soon she rose to the rank of captain and soon attracted the attention of Darth Vader who placed her under his special forces The Black Eight Squadron where she had flown for years. During one such mission was on Callos. She bombed the enemy's defenses and thought the attack was it but Lord Vader order to her bomb it till there was no life an that caused the global destruction of the planet's biosphere. She had the sedcond child a boy three months premature by her abusive boyfreind and Vader realized she did not have ruthlessness he needed to command his fleet. He must reassign her. Juno stood motionless while she waited for her next assignment from Vader when He came in a spoke in raspy voice "You will be reassigned to an agent of mine named starkiller in this hanger. You tell no one about it."

"Yes my Lord. Juno replied with a bow.

She looked at Vader as he gave her extensive details and how he would not tolerate failure. She agreed and knew when she was dismissed. She left and out waiting for her were her two sons and two daughters, and her loyal friend Q7 who followed her to the new ship. It was an amazing ship and state of art one of kind ship. It was a beauty and probably the most advanced ship she had been assigned to. After she placed her son and daughter on the ship in room where she assumed the pilots slept she decided to upgrade the ships sensor array to pass the time while she waited to meet Starkiller Vader's agent.


End file.
